life is a medley
by melissa Ivory
Summary: COMPLETE! sequel to bring me to life, character death in later chapter. Robbie/semi-OC, Sporta/Steph, Milford/Bessie. "when you take everything that happens in one's life, it becomes a symphony, a medley..."
1. chapter one: so pure

_genre:_ Lazytown

_disclaimer:_ i own nothing but the plot herein used, a majority of Violet's personality, and Robbie's outgoingness. otherwise, it's all owned and operated by Lazytown Entertainment. if only i could own some of that stock…

_pairing:_ Robbie Rotten/Rottenella, renamed Violet in last story.

_rating:_ M, cause i know i'm going to go past the barrier at some point, but i also know how insanity is on par with sexy, dirty, and vile.

_author's note:_ this is a sequel to my story, _bring me to life,_ and it's not a whole, running story, but more like bits and pieces of the story after, sometimes before, my previous endeavour. every chapter is named after a song- the song may be applicable to the whole chapter or just a part, but is relevant nonetheless. artist will be after song title, lyrics will be after the chapter, and after this chapter, before the author's note. i hope everyone enjoys these little tidbits into the lives of Robbie and Violet, and everyone else in Lazytown.

* * *

**life is a medley**

_chapter one:_ _so pure - Alanis Morissette_

she didn't know if she could handle it anymore. climbing the stairs, and then the ladder constantly was beginning to get on her nerves. the only upside was coming home, down to the bunker. it was like a big kid's slide, only with twists and turns. Violet knew that was one part of this home she did, actually, like.

but the downsides were much more in numbers, and outweighed anything good that Robbie could tell her about. it was time, and she was going to tow her line in their home-

she wanted a house. above ground. and she would be damned if she wasn't going to get it.

the only question was exactly how Robbie would react to her ordering him about, much less what she was ordering for.

but at the moment, she didn't really care.

(fade)

"come on Robbie…"

"i've told you, i'm not physically able to do that kind of stretching. some of us, like you, can. but i'm just not able!"

"really?" a heavy sigh.

"yes, Sportacus, really."

a very pregnant pause was, unwittingly, broken by the laughter of children. which caused the elf to smile sadly and jump off the bench, and go to play with those who were seemingly chanting his name.

the taller man left as well, shaking his head in amazement. he couldn't believe how the children of this town seemed to be constantly dazzled by the jumps and feats of athletic prowess that their hero did regularly, often enough that they were watching a repeat performance most days. as he reached Town Hall, he was caught off guard by his lovely wife, his precious doll.

"Violet."

"Robbie, we need to talk." he motioned toward a nearby bench, bowing slightly, a smile on his lips.

"whatever about, my love?"

"a serious subject."

"so vague, my dear, mysterious. what is so serious that you can't outright tell me?"

she fidgeted, not knowing exactly how to put what she had to say lightly, or as delicately as possible.

"well, to be frank-"

"please, be frank. be gruff, pedantic if you must. just get it out!" she must have taken more time thinking than she thought she had.

"i hate where we live." that took him by surprise.

"hate is such a strong word."

"it's the best i could do. loathe isn't right either, nor is despise, venomously dislike, or wholly disgusted by could describe accurately. i thought i would use a word that was frank, like i said i would be. although all those terms, together, describe my feelings well."

"so what do you want to do? leave Lazytown?"

"no. but it's dark, dank, and cumbersome to live underground. i want a house in the town, where we are easier for our friends to get to and it's easier for you to sleep."

"how could it be easier above ground?"

"because we could get a house specially built with thicker walls than is normal, not to mention getting thicker windowpanes, you wouldn't have outside noises bothering you."

"why?"

"why what?"

"why do you want a house above ground?"

"because i long for something in our life that is somewhat normal. like my past life." the last part was a whisper.

"well, i don't understand why, but you shall have it."

(fade)

note to all: for anyone trying to move everything they own out of an old war bunker- make sure to have a superhuman elf as your best friend. they come in handy at the greatest of moments.

(fade)

"how'd you get him to agree?"

"i don't know. i gave him the most obscure of my reasonings, and he told me i 'shall have it.' and Voila! i have it."

"it is a beautiful home Violet."

"as always, you know how to get to a person heart Stephanie."

"well, now that we've gotten everything in place, and we're actually relaxing on a couch with tea, what's the next thing you plan on tackling with him?"

"to keep him from starving and depriving himself of sleep when an inventive idea comes to his head. which is now harder, as he's keeping that bunker for inventing in. i think it's a good idea. that way- the house doesn't get damaged whenever something goes wrong. and with the entry fixed, it's easier to get in and out, so if anything does go wrong enough, Sportacus can run in and save him."

"at least everything is covered then."

"until the next problem crops up, that is."

both ladies laughed.

"ya know, just because i can't hear the noises outside doesn't mean those inside are kept out!"

they only laughed harder.

(cross fade)

you from new york you are so relevant  
you reduce me to cosmic tears  
luminous more so than most anyone  
unapologetically alive knot in my stomach  
and lump in my throat  
I love you when you dance when you freestyle in trance  
so pure such an expression  
supposed former infatuation junkie  
I sink three pointers and you wax poetically  
I love you when you dance when you freestyle in trance  
so pure such an expression  
let's grease the wheel over tea  
let's discuss things in confidence  
let's be outspoken let's be ridiculous  
let's solve the world's problems  
I love you when you dance when you freestyle in trance  
so pure such an expression


	2. chapter two: be like that

_chapter two:_ _be like that - 3 Doors Down_

she put the two piece of fabric together, trimming where they didn't meet up exactly. holding them carefully, she pressed her foot delicately on the pedal, making the sewing machine run just at the speed she wanted, watching as the two fabrics were materially cemented together. this process continued for the next few hours, interrupted only by the changing of spools of thread and the odd catch in the machine.

for all the hard work, when it was all said and done, Violet had made the dress too small and it didn't fit.

"ROBBIE!" her voice, for as high as she could get it, still wasn't that loud. if it wasn't for her husband's sensitive hearing, it was a wonder he ever heard her yelling through the bedroom door.

"yes, my love?" she couldn't help but smile. they had just arrived back from their honeymoon, and sometime on it, he had started calling her other pet names, other than 'my doll,' and they were all very sweet, obviously romantic. especially when he called her 'my love.'

"i tried. i really did. i followed the cut-outs and everything, but it's not working." he walked out of the bedroom, magenta-and-purple striped silk boxers the only thing on, came out to where she was, in the little niche he had in the main hall of the bunker for sewing, and held up her disaster.

"apparently Violet, you did something wrong. otherwise it should fit."

"but i followed the instructions. you took my measurements and everything, and i went by those and it still didn't work!"

"you'll just have to do it over again. third time should be the charm, right? at least, i think that's how the saying goes," he put the mistake down, smiling as he spoke.

"how do you do it?" she waved her hand out to the tubes of costumes he had made himself, that still were interchanged every-so-often. "the kid's say you are the official Master of Disguise, and you make the disguises yourself. so- how do you do it?"

he contemplated that for a moment. Robbie had never really thought about how he made his disguises so well, nor how he was a natural at making the clothes himself.

"i am so sorry Violet, but i have no idea how i 'do it,' as you put," he said, watching as she turned off the sewing machine, locked the needle in place, and went into the bedroom. he followed dutifully.

"damnit! i'll never get it right. i should just give up," she plopped herself on the bed as she fumed. he sat down beside her.

"now don't go giving up. maybe you can figure something out."

"really?" he leaned his back against the headboard, laying his legs up.

"it's all in perseverance." she laid out beside him, her head on his chest.

"why's that?" it was one of those moments he couldn't help but play with her hair.

"i don't know. i heard that somewhere once. from television, probably." and while he played with her hair, she couldn't help closing her eyes.

"how silly. you get most of your sayings from television."

"yes, i know. sometimes television can be a good thing."

"oh! the rare moments."

"is that a stab at sarcasm?"

"perhaps…" she sat up, pulled one leg over, and straddled him.

"and vague, to counter?" his hands instinctively went to her hips.

"maybe." she ran her hands down his bare chest, alternating between the pads and the nails.

"you shouldn't do that." he grabbed for her hands, but she was fast and held them above her head in time.

"do what?" he kept trying for her hands, and she kept them from his grasp.

"if you keep it up, i'll do something you might regret." she finally let him get her, his grasp delicate on her wrists. their chests pressed together, and her hands in his hands, above their heads.

"why would i regret it?" he didn't answer, he just kissed her. hard, rough, like she was going to leave him at any moment. he let go of her hands, ran his own down her arms, then her sides, until his hands were on her hips again. when they finally broke apart, the need for air too great, she couldn't help but smirk.

"isn't it strange that whenever i'm feeling feisty, you're in the mood?"

he didn't answer, just flipped her over, taking himself in the same motion, and pin her down with his body. the smile on his face mirrored the smirk on her own, but faded easily with the kiss he laid upon it.

in between kisses, they stripped one another of their clothing, dropping each piece on the floor as they went.

once completely nude, he began kissing down her neck, her breastbone, her chest, her arms, her hands, her arms again, her chest again, then her stomach, her thighs, her most sacred of places. taking his time, it seemed, driving her mad with need.

quickly coming back to kiss her lips, his hands on her thighs, opening her legs for him, and in a sudden movement, they are one.

pushing, pulling, grasping, grinding, hard, soft, fast, slow.

blinding, colours, swirling, pleasure.

and the vast need for air, as they both came down from the clouds.

"i think you're right," Violet finally said.

"about what?" Robbie pulled the purple coverlet over them, the chill in the air finally taking it's toll.

"about not giving up. will you help me though?" she smiled serenely, kissing the tip of his nose.

"of course i will. you only had to ask," and he snuggled his nose into her hair, breathing deeply.

sleep came quickly for the doll, while the maker watched her sleep until he, too, dozed off.

(cross fade)

He spends his nights in California,  
Watching the stars on the big screen,  
Then he lies awake and he wonders,  
Why can't that be me  
Cause in his life he is filled  
With all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things  
He'd rather not mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight,  
He looks up with a little smile at me,  
And he says,

If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that,  
what would I do,  
What would I do  
(Now and dreams we run)

She spends her days up in the north park,  
Watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just  
A little piece of this dream,  
Is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed,  
On a quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to  
Hold onto, that's all she needs  
Yeah!

If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do

I'm falling into this, dreams,  
We run away

If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do

If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do

If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
Falling in  
I feel I am falling in, to this again.

* * *

_author's note:_ alright, after having one heck of a toothache, i got this out. the biggest problem was the sewing bit. i haven't used a sewing machine in over five years, so i had to do a bit of meditation to remember what it's like. sorry about that. the next chapter should be sooner than this one was.

you all also might notice that i will be using some of the same artist. i'm not huge in my music genres, and when i like an artist, i get everything they've done or release.

of course, i'm always open to new stuff, but i know some of you understand.

until next chapter!

-melissa


	3. chapter three: everything

_author's note:_ expect this to be the longest chapter i have ever written, ever! it is set two days after Robbie and Violet eloped, and has more action in it then is actually explained. there is a lot of dialog, and a few ideas of mine on many characters is put into this chapter. including some we rarely, or didn't, see in the last story. plus, i shall introduce the next couple in this plot line!

oh yay! i get to write Bessie for the first time ever, which will be interesting to you all. i cannot help but base her on my mother, as she is now, since they seem so much alike.

because of this note here, there will be no note at the end of chapter. i thought everyone deserved to have a few tings explained before they read the chapter, instead of afterward. and i know, this is the second Alanis song, but i like her music. and meaning fit so well to the whole chapter.

so- onward!

* * *

_chapter three: everything – Alanis Morissette_

"Violet, are you home?" the voice floated down to the main hall of the bunker slowly, and the sound got softer on it's journey down. making the doll climb up the stairs, then the ladder, just to find out who it was calling her.

thankfully she didn't hurt the person when she opened the hatch lid.

"hello Stephanie. what brings you to our humble home?" she started climbing out, coming fully face to face with her friend.

"well, it's been two days since you two eloped, and Sportacus and i were wondering if you were going to announce you got married to everyone?" this caught the doll off guard.

"i don't know. i'll have to ask Robbie. beside, we did lie about me to your uncle."

"i can fix that."

"really?"

"yup." instantly, Stephanie was being glomped by 110 pounds of a doll.

"thank you so much," she stood up, fixing her clothing back into place, as did her friend. "so now what?"

"you mean about telling everyone?"

"yes."

"well," she tapped a finger on her chin, "we'll have to see what Robbie wants to do to, since this directly involves him too."

"then i guess we better go down and talk to him."

and they did.

(fade)

the three of them sat in the bedroom once again. Robbie had his back to the headboard, Violet resting her head in his lap as she laid the length of the bed. both of them were on the right side of the bed. Stephanie was also sitting with her back to the headboard, legs crossed, and a notebook was in her hand. the pen she was writing with was purple, as was the ink that it used. the paper was a light shade of purple, college ruled.

Violet seemed to be dozing off, and Robbie was playing with her hair. Stephanie had this strange habit of rolling the pen from one side of her mouth to the other while having the end in her teeth.

"and you've both already made the plans, right? i don't have to do anything but stand there, smile, hold her hand, and tolerate everyone, right?"

"you will not just 'tolerate' our friends, because we will tell everyone that this is a formal event. which means no joking around."

"yeah, and if you wanted, maybe this time you could teach them real manners, without the cross dressing."

"now see here Pinkie, i was not cross dressing!"

"Robbie, you were in a wig and dress, heels too, and talking like a woman. you were cross dressing."

"i have to agree with Stephanie here, dear. you were cross dressing."

"fine, so i was! what about this bloody party?"

"well, it would be a celebration of your wedding, and a way for us to send you off on your honeymoon."

"and how exactly does a celebration like this go?"

"like the reception to a wedding, only not as formal. but i think we need to tell everyone it's semi-formal, so the other kids will know to be a bit more adult-like."

"will we be getting wedding gifts?"

"Robbie, that's not why we got married…"

"not what i mean. i'm asking if gifts are required. we didn't get married in town because we-"

"you mean you-"

"because i didn't want the frills that come with a wedding. i wouldn't care if everyone got us gifts, but i don't want a huge wedding-like reception."

"that's why were just having a get-together," Violet said quietly, patting her husband's hand soothingly.

"alright then. as long as it's just a small party. i think i can handle that."

"great Robbie! just let me do all the planning. where are we going to have it?"

"where should we Stephanie?"

"i don't know, maybe you should ask your uncle."

"good idea Violet. i'll ask him right after i tell him the news, and make up for that lie."

"you're not going to tell him the truth of her birth, are you?"

"no, but i am going to dispel any loop from that lie we told him last week."

"good. i don't want anyone other that those who already know about how i brought my doll to life. you understand, right?"

"well, you didn't have to tell us while you drove to Metropolis…"

"yes, i did. i had to have someone else, other than Violet, know. it lifted a great weight from my chest. just having her know wasn't enough. and i don't know why."

"at least you know that Sportacus and i won't tell anyone."

"i think that's why he said anything at all."

"yes, it is. i know i seemed to hate you both for so long, but i really do trust you two. i know i can. i guess it's safe to say that you two are my best friends."

"aw! thank you Robbie. i'm glad you feel that trusting of me, and i think we've been friends for years now. i can't speak for Sportacus, but i bet he would be touched too."

"of course he would. that big blue elf is always touched by the little things most of all."

"if he's your friend, why do you still call him that?"

"remember that time you made him forget who he was. when you tried changing him, you said it was because you were his friend. and he later told us that you told him all the names you call him, but said we kids called him by those names."

"yeah, what of it?"

"well, he admitted that 'the blue elf' was actually kind of funny, but that he couldn't understand why you would claim to be his friend."

"i was messing with his head, obviously i said things i didn't mean. at that time, that is."

"have you called him that in front of him?"

"what? blue elf? yes, i have. i have called him many things in front of him since we, officially, became friends. he knows i don't mean them hurtfully. or he'd have said something."

"but-"

"the only thing that bothers him now is how i eat, which this stunning creature is successfully trying to change, and that i'm not physically active."

"really? how can you be sure?"

"because he's told me so. i thought you knew more about having friends than i did, and you can't have figured that out?"

"well, i wasn't sure…"

"can we get back to planning this party or what?"

"i thought you didn't want to plan it?"

"i don't. i just want to know what to expect. so, go on- tell all Pinkie."

"hey! why do you call me that?"

"pink hair, enough said."

(fade)

"so what do you mean Stephanie?" the Mayor said slowly, trying to process what his niece had just explained to him.

"that, as unconventional as it may be, being that he's almost forty, Robbie is married to his best friend's daughter."

"well, it doesn't sound that bad, really Stephanie. i do admit, it's a bit sudden though."

"well, they had an… um, an experience that made them both see how perfect for one another they are."

"ah! that makes sense, then. now if only i could…"

"if only you could what Uncle?"

"oh! nothing, dear. so, why not have the party here? we have had parties here before, and having this large formal dinning room helps."

"that would be wonderful Uncle! i'll let Violet know."

"what about Mr. Rotten?"

"he doesn't want to help plan the party, but he will be here for it."

"yes, that makes sense. he never really was that much of a people person."

(fade)

"and you will all be on your best behaviour, right?" Stephanie stood in front of her friends outside their clubhouse. even though they were all in their teens, each of them still were very much like they had been years ago.

"yes, Stephanie, we'll all do our best," Trixie said as she fiddled with her Rubix cube. lately she had gotten into mind puzzles, and this one was her newest goal.

"of course, we wouldn't dream of ruining their party…" Stingy said quietly, but not low enough to not be heard, while he worked in his math book.

"i'll make sure not to burp this time, i swear it, Stephanie!" Ziggy was sucking on a lollipop, albeit it was smaller than it used to be, and would only pull it out of his mouth when he felt it time to switch the side it was lodged in.

"i'm surprised they even want a party…" Pixel added slowly, actually looking up from his Nintendo DS handheld console.

"well, as surprising as it is, Robbie agreed to a party, so long as he only has to arrive there and can enjoy himself."

"so it's their party, but he's not planning it?"

"yes. Violet and i are doing all the planning."

"well then, Stephanie, i promise that we will all behave."

"thanks Pixel. it's Tuesday, next week, at 3pm, at my Uncle's house."

"okay," they all said in unison. smiling, Stephanie waved and was on her way.

(fade)

Stephanie, Violet, and Bessie were all decorating and cooking for party, which was only a mere hour away, and chatting with one another easily.

"so what's it like being happily wed?" Bessie smiled as she spoke, sounding extremely interested in the answer that was to be forthcoming from Violet.

"not that much different from the single life, even if i don't really have much experience there either," she spoke slowly, not knowing how far it was safe to go in the way of information.

"well, some of us found our soul mate earlier than others."

"does that mean," Stephanie piped up, "that you think Uncle Milford is your soul mate Bessie?"

"well, dear, that thought has crossed my mind many times in the last few years, especially once you came to live with him."

"so if i dropped a few hints more than i am already would be helpful, then, right?"

"yes, they would be appreciated dear."

"alright. i know i would love to have you as my Aunt. i feel like i should already be calling you Aunt Bessie by now."

"you can, if you think that's a hint your blissfully ignorant uncle would notice."

"blissfully ignorant?" Violet started at the term, surprise written on her face.

"it means my Uncle is unaware, or he seems, to the hints and advances that Bessie has been making. especially the hints about his proposing."

"maybe this party is just what we need to get him to that point Stephanie!"

"Bessie, i know i don't know you that well, but how could a part celebrating Robbie and i getting married… oh!" and it all clicked in her doll brain.

"you get it, see? if Milford sees how happy you are to be married to Robbie, of all men, then maybe he will finally come to the decision to ask me to marry him. i was raised with the idea, and i've always dreamed, of my Prince asking for my hand in marriage, and just because he's off in his own world half the time, which is one of the things i dearly love about him, i do wish he could make my dream come true."

"then why don't you tell him that?"

"what?"

"well, i told Robbie i wanted this party, since he had his way, pretty much, with the wedding, and we're about to have it. Robbie is doing something for me that i always dreamed of because i asked him to. i know it might not be exactly what you dreamed of, but why not try asking the Mayor if he's ever thought about asking for your hand?"

"you mean you've always dreamed of your wedding reception?"

"yes, but that's not the point! there is no harm, i think, to your dream if you ask the Mayor how he feels about you, if he's ever thought of marrying you."

"Stephanie, what do you think?" by this time, all of them had finished everything, the plates of food all prepared and the decorations complete.

"i think that maybe Violet is right. but you shouldn't ask. i will. and i'll tell Uncle Milford how much i would love having you as my Aunt!"

"you don't have to go that far, dear…"

"but i want to. i want him to know he has support if he chooses to marry you."

"only if you want to, dear."

(fade)

the party was in full swing, and had about another hour to it left. while the more active members played Twister©, with Sportacus actually having lost a game, Robbie didn't know what to do. he almost tried the game when Violet asked, but after seeing how the game was played, decided he would rather not have to see the chiropractor so soon.

while he watched his beloved and their friends play the most active in-door game he ever knew existed, he noticed the most startling thing. something he should have days, maybe even years ago-

the blue elf and the pink cheerleader were in love with one another.

and, as these two usually did, he began to form an idea. a devious plan that wasn't malicious, but romantically inclined.

(cross fade)

I can be an asshole of the grandest kind  
I can withhold like it's going out of style  
I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone  
Who is as negative as I am sometimes

I am the wisest woman you've ever met.  
I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected.  
I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen  
And you've never met anyone  
Who's as positive as I am sometimes.

You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here

I blame everyone else, not my own partaking  
My passive-aggressiveness can be devastating  
I'm terrified and mistrusting  
And you've never met anyone as,  
As closed down as I am sometimes.

You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here

What I resist, persists, and speaks louder than I know  
What I resist, you love, no matter how low or high I go

I'm the funniest woman that you've ever known  
I'm the dullest woman that you've ever known  
I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known  
And you've never met anyone  
Who is as everything as I am sometimes

You see everything (you see everything),  
You see every part (you see every part )  
You see all my light (you see all my light)  
And you love my dark (and you love my dark )  
You dig everything (you dig everything)  
Of which I'm ashamed (of which I'm ashamed)  
There's not anything (there's not anything)  
To which you can't relate (to which you can't relate)  
And you're still here

(You see everything, you see every part)  
And you're still here  
(You see all my light and you love my dark)  
And you're still here  
(You dig everything of which I'm ashamed)  
(There's not anything to which you can't relate)  
And you're still here...


	4. chapter four: toki ni ai wa

_author's note:_ again, i need to mention something before you read. the base of this chapter is the sushi bar scene, however, in my research to get all the facts right, i knew i would have to go into detail. so here i present a lesson, basically, of the Japanese cuisine that has become world famous. song is Japanese, the English translation is noted with a dash in front of them after their Japanese equivalent. (rest of note is at the bottom, so i don't give anything way.)

* * *

_chapter four: toki ni ai wa – __Okui Masami (Revolutionary Girl Utena movie)_

the four of them were sitting at a round table in a very well decorated Japanese 'sushi' bar. Sportacus next to Stephanie and Robbie, Violet between her newlywed husband and her pink-haired friend. in front of each of them was a bowl of miso, little pieces of plump tofu and small strips of dark seaweed. Robbie was the first finished with his, while everyone else were still looking suspiciously at the contents.

"you should drink it before the sushi gets here. if you drink miso after eating rice, it puffs up in your stomach and makes you more full than you really are. and then you're hungry earlier than normal once it passes."

Stephanie put a steely face on and picked up her bowl, determined. with a final look at everyone, she drank the broth-like soup, seaweed and tofu included. finding it pleasing, she licked the little droplets left behind, smiling. seeing this, the other two took their bowls and downed the liquid as well. Violet turned to her husband.

"wow. that was wonderful. Robbie, is there any way we can have this at home?"

"yes, in fact i know a store that sells miso paste, as well as anything else here you may like."

"which reminds me, what in sushi again?"

"sushi is actually the name of the rice you'll be eating. sashimi is the fish, and then there are named to the different styles of the two put together. i'll name them off when the plates arrive."

"however did you come to find this kind of food appealing, dear?"

"it was a fluke, actually. i was taking a lady friend to a restaurant she wanted, since the bar we were at didn't serve food, and she wanted to go to a sushi bar. of course, being my anal retentive self, i did research. and i have to admit, sake is one form of alcohol i do not like, in any form, one bit."

"why's that Robbie?"

"well, Pinkie, being that you can't drink yet, i can't really explain it for you to understand. but it's the taste, sake being a rice wine and all, that i just don't like. actually, none of you would understand- no one here but i drink."

"elves drink wine sometimes… but not human wine…"

"have you ever?"

"no."

"then you still are counted as not able to understand."

"so what are we drinking then?" Stephanie piped up, picking up her glass and smelling the opaque liquid inside.

"we are drinking the place's finest green tea. it's a common drink with our meal, in fact, and compliments it perfectly."

"is that what your research told you?"

"yes, and so did a chef or two who work here."

"ah, the food!" Violet exclaimed, noticing their table was being served.

multiple plates were set out in front of them, seven in fact, each a different colour of the rainbow: pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. each of them was given a black plate beside their serving plate, which was white.

the black plates had the garnishes on it- the wasabi, the pickled ginger shavings, a small lipped bowl with soy sauce in it. all the other plates had eight pieces on them, each. the purple plate had inarizushi, while the blue plate had temakizushi, four of them dark coloured, and four of them opaque, almost see through. the green and the yellow both had futomakizushi, but each plate had a different sashimi to it. the orange and red plate had nigirizushi, and like the makizushi, had different sashimi to them. the pink plate had gunkan-maki.

Robbie started by pointing to the black plate, more specifically, the wasabi paste.

"this green paste is American wasabi. i don't recommend it, as it's much spicier than Japanese wasabi, but it is often used with soy sauce, which," he pointed to the small lipped bowl, "is this. these pink piece are pickled ginger, shaved, and is used to cleanse the tongue between different pieces of the meal."

he used his chopsticks, which he held with time-earned skill, and pointed to the rest of the dishes as he explained. he started with the pink plate.

"this is gunkan-maki, which is simply a ball of sushi with nori, which is dried seaweed that is made into flat paper, that makes a nice little nest on top of the sushi. inside of that is roe, or fish eggs. since you are all eating food you've never really had before, i felt it safe to have all of these be the same roe, flying fish roe. it's the most common, and easiest to get in stores."

he then pointed to the red and orange plates.

"these are nigirizushi, which just means the sashimi is on top of the sushi. the red plate has tuna on top, while the orange plate has grilled eel on top. if you want to dip them into the soy sauce, dip the fish side, as the rice soaks up the sauce too much and makes the fish taste different than it should. also, don't use wasabi, if you so choose at all, since this has a small dab of it under the fish."

he's focus changed to the yellow and green plates.

"these are makizushi. this means the nori is outside the sushi, and the sashimi inside the sushi. the size of them is referred to as futomaki. the yellow has avocado, cucumber, roe, and crab in it, which is commonly called a California Roll. this is a style of makizushi that was made purely in the States, although not like i requested here. normally this roll of makizushi has the sushi outside the nori, called uramaki, but i like it better the traditional way. the green plate's makizushi has cucumber, cream cheese, and smoke salmon, a strange combination named after the city of Seattle, Washington. like the other roll, it too is usually a uramaki."

he now pointed to the blue plate.

"this is temakizushi, which has everything the other versions do, only in a cone shape. when picking them up, use your fingers, as these are too hard to pick up with chopsticks. the darker cones are wrapped in nori, while the lighter, pale ones are rice paper. both are filled with the same things- cucumber, carrot, and yellowtail."

he pointed, finally, to the purple plate.

"these are inarizushi, which is simply sushi rice covered in a skin of fried tofu," and he put down his chopsticks again.

"now i've explained everything, we can eat!" but he didn't do anything, which made the others unsure. after a moment, he picked up his chopsticks again, and held them between his hands, laterally, showing them.

"i forgot to show you how to use these, didn't i?"

"yes," Violet said quietly.

"well, it's both simple, and hard. you have to have a good grip, and it is best to use chopsticks in the same hand you write with," he showed by holding them in his left hand, both sticks together. "the pointed end goes downward, as it is the end you pick the food up with. now hold the upper chopstick with the index finger, the middle finger, and the thumb. then, put the other chopstick between the bottom of the thumb and the tip of the ring finger. when picking up your food, move the upper chopstick. if you must change the manner a bit, to make it comfortable, it's alright," he said, promptly reaching over and picking up a makizushi and putting it on the white plate in front of him.

following Robbie's example, Sportacus was the first to try picking up a piece of food with his chopsticks. he successful got a nigirizushi to his while plate, but almost dropped the gunkan-maki he tried picking up back onto the plate. with that, Stephanie and Violet felt it safe to try as well, and soon everyone was eating.

(fade)

the sun had set long ago, and Sportacus could feel, literally, the minutes go by as it got closer to 8:08pm. but they were still a few hours drive from Lazytown, and he didn't feel easy about falling asleep in the car while everyone was having such a good time. inside, he felt it would be rude if he were to fall asleep, but outwardly, he knew he couldn't help himself from dozing off. having gone to bed at such a time for so long, his body was into a habit.

Stephanie noticed something was a miss when he didn't answer her.

"Sportacus, are you okay?"

"yes, of course…" she looked at the clock on the dashboard. when she saw it was three minutes past 8:30pm, she understood the problem.

leaning over toward him closer, and ignoring the flutter in her stomach and heart, she whispered in his ear, "go to sleep, you silly elf. it's past your bedtime."

and with that, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

(fade)

Robbie turned off the lights as they entered Lazytown, so as not to wake anyone up as they drove through town. his only stop, other than home for he and his 'blushing' bride, was the Mayor's home. when Stephanie has told him that the sports elf was asleep, he knew none of them would be able to get his sleeping form into his airship. getting him into the Mayor's home would be work enough for all three of them.

so, once there, unfortunately, he also found he had to wake up both ladies. being 2 in the morning did, however, explain why he did. if he had thought about it, he would have found something weird in the fact that he had been awake for seventeen hours, a new record for him.

when the women were finally awake enough to help, they carried the slumbering elf into the dark home, and under instructions by Stephanie, led him into her room and onto her bed.

"where will you sleep then?" Violet asked quietly.

"on the floor. i have a mat i can use, that i have in case Trixie sleeps over, and an extra pillow and blanket," she replied, covering Sportacus with her pink coverlet.

"well, now that we've got him in, and you've got him settled, we're going to go home. see you soon Pinkie."

and they left them, leaving so quietly it was as if the Rotten's had not been there at all.

(fade)

Stephanie watched Sportacus sleep, wondering how long it would be before he would wake. for some reason, she couldn't sleep. it wasn't the sleeping on the floor, or the excitement over the pseudo-wedding they had attended.

it was the fact that the man, elf really, of her dreams was sleeping in her bed, and she was literally floored by it.

for a while, she had entertained the idea of getting into bed with him. when she turned thirteen, her uncle had gotten her a queen-sized bed, so there was plenty of room. but she was afraid of waking him, no matter how courageous she was.

so she settled with watching him.

eventually, she did fall asleep, half laying on the bed, sitting in a chair, directly beside him. her head was mere millimeters from his shoulder, one of her hands on his nearby.

as the sun started pouring into her room happened to be the moment he woke up. and her pink-haired head was the first thing he saw, making him smile. for a moment, he thought he was dreaming, seeing that she had stayed up watching him. out of concern, he got out of the bed, picked her gently, and put her into the bed. she had gotten ready for the occasion of sleeping, so there wasn't anything else for him to do but climb back in. he held her to him, for reasons he dared not think, and closed his eyes. knowing he wouldn't, couldn't, go back to sleep, but wanting for her comfort.

after a few minutes, which seemed like hours, he fell back asleep anyway. sleeping in a moving vehicle didn't agree with him like a slightly moving airship, and he hadn't slept well until he was placed in the bed.

that was how she woke up, startling so much that her movement woke him up.

after staring at one another for a long moment, Stephanie gathered the courage to move closer to him, embrace him, and snuggle into his warmth, completely ignoring his crystal pushing against her chest.

a breath caught in his throat as he watched her come closer, her lips just barely out of reach. his brain was telling him to run, to apologize and leave, but he listened to his heart.

and their lips met…

(cross fade)

This rose is our destiny hikisakare  
futari no te wa hanarete-itta  
-This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart.  
-Our hands have been torn apart...

nemuru toki mo  
anata e no yume idaki nagara  
todoke! sekai no hate made  
-Even when I sleep,  
-as I embrace my thoughts and dreams for you,  
-they reach to the ends of the world!

toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni...  
-At times, love is strong,  
-so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah  
-in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,  
-a light always shines forth,  
-becoming a single power...

This rose is our destiny michibikare  
futari wa ima mou ichido deau  
-This rose is our destiny, leading us  
-to now meet once again.

donna toki mo  
ano yakusoku wasurenaide  
yatto koko made kita yo  
-Because I've never forgotten  
-our promise,  
-I've finally made it this far!

toki ni ai kedakaku  
hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni motome Ah  
mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono  
itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni...  
-At times, love nobly  
-seeks out, to pierce people's hearts. Ah  
-The ones protected by the ones who protect  
-a light always shines forth,  
-becoming a single power...

toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaite  
ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah  
futari de iru kitto sekai wo  
kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa  
hitotsu no chikara ni naru  
-At times, love is strong,  
-so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah  
-in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,  
-a light always shines forth.  
-Love is strong,  
-so much so that it can move people's hearts, but Ah  
-If we are together, then without a doubt  
-we can change the world, and everything will  
-become one power.

* * *

_author's note:_ okay- so how was the lesson?

alright, alright, i might have gone a bit too far there… but i couldn't just assume everyone here knew all this, so i explained. it also filled out the story. and the food above is all my favourites, and i, too, don't like sake, no matter how it's served. basically- me and Robbie were of the same mind in this chapter.

at the moment, i have the next chapter finished, once again. i will get onto writing chapter six ASAP, so that i can have another chapter posted. and i'm not saying how far ahead or behind any of this is until i'm all done.

and there will be an end. an end i cannot give away either…

ja'ne!


	5. chapter five: at the beginning

_chapter five: at the beginning - __Richard Marx and Donna Lewis _

the ruffles of the dress were hard-pressed to stay in place. Violet and Stephanie were having trouble enough that they had to hand sew some into place to make it look right. everyone had thought that all these troubles had been fixed by the seamstress when Bessie made mention of it weeks ago. apparently, they gave too much credit to a little shop running both a laundry mat and a seamstress parlor. thankfully, with long hours being taught by her husband, Violet was able to make the necessary corrections and the dress looked perfect.

at least, to Bessie it did. being a woman who loved the gaudy and outrageous, this dress made the cut for her taste.

the dress was elegant, to be sure, with a tasteful V-neck showing off her neck and not too much cleavage. an inverted V-neck going down her back, the tip of the V ending at her waist, where the cascade of ruffles started, plumped, and went downward. in front was a simple skirt, cut off a bit by not only the cut of the ruffles, but the colour of them. the ruffles were a cream, while the skirt was the traditional white. the upper body, which had cream coloured ruffled and puffed shoulders, had sleeves that extended to her wrist, also in traditional white. a belt of cream, following the pattern of a V, separated the skirt from the bodice, and appeared to tie the ruffles on. the whole dress, however, was made of satin, which for the ruffles was quite a lot of work to make indeed.

around her neck was a platinum chain with an round cut, five carat Swiss Blue Topaz gem in a white gold setting. around her engagement finger was a yellow gold ring, the setting holding a single carat Swiss Blue Topaz gem, like her pendant.

Bessie sat uncharacteristically quiet as Violet and Stephanie dressed themselves in their bridesmaid's outfits.

both of them were wearing simple A-line dresses, both a beautiful robin's egg blue, and also with a V-neck in front and back, and smooth sleeves going down to the wrist. at the bottom of the V in back was a large bow, also in satin, that could be seen from the front as well, and the ribbon making the bow made a belt across their stomach. it was in sheer-knit of satin, in a sky blue, and seemed darker with the robin's egg blue enhancing it's colour from underneath.

Violet wore a sterling silver chair with a round, cabochon-cut rainbow moonstone set in sterling silver, the setting only holding the sides of the stone, and the gem showing natural cracks on the inside of it. on her ring finger was only one ring, sterling silver as well, made to look like a blooming rose, with a leaf surrounding on each side.

Stephanie wore nothing around her neck, but on her ring finger was a simple yellow gold band. if one looked closely at it, they would be able to tell that there was writing on it, but it wasn't in English.

when all three of them were ready, Stephanie told the groomsman at the door, who happened to be Robbie, and moments later, they left the room. coming through the door was the sound of an organ, preparing to play the wedding march.

Bessie took a deep breath, smiled at her girls, and walked behind them out of the room, around a corner, and down the aisle to her beloved Milford, waiting at the alter for her.

(fade)

he placed the package delicately on the table, knowing it would be noticed first thing by the elf. at least, if he wanted any fruit…

(fade)

Sportacus climbed the ladder leading up to his humble abode, then onto the round platform that was awaiting him. something was off the moment he entered. another package awaited him, only unlike the last time, he smiled at the surprise. walking over, a million things crossed his mind at what could be in the package this time. he didn't take his time finding out.

inside was a small black velvet box. inside that box was a ring, made of gold and in the setting was a 10mm round Lapis lazuli gem, the sides of the fitting holding it delicately. inside the sides of the ring was and engraving, which was once again in a language not of the Country. he couldn't but smile when he read what it said, understanding it with expert precision.

it was the most beautiful engagement ring he had ever… not that he had seen too many.

as he was putting the ring back into it's box, he noticed the note that had been lying underneath-

"_it's up to you now, but Violet and i feel it's about time you two made it official too. we'd be glad to be your witnesses, like you were ours. just say the word. – R.R." _

once again that night, he couldn't help but smile.

(cross fade)

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

* * *

_author's note:_ i can tell you only one thing about this chapter without giving anything away- this is set WAY in ahead of the chapters i've posted so far.

oh! and i wouldn't wear the dress Bessie's wearing, but the bridesmaid dresses are awesome. if only they were real…

i thought since there was a lot of context to the wedding, that this was okay being short. so…

until next chapter!

-melissa


	6. chapter six: kiss from a rose

_chapter six: kiss from a rose - Seal_

Violet knew something was up the moment that Robbie told her she wasn't allowed in the bunker. she knew he was planning something, other than work, because often he could be found watching Sportacus, or Stephanie. and she thought he gave up on getting those two out of town…

which left only one thing – he was trying to hook them up. she knew that she would have to confront him about this, as this was something she wouldn't allow her husband to do alone. that, and the fact that this was her best friend. she had every reason to be involved.

(fade)

"Violet… how much do you remember of you previous life?" Stephanie asked suddenly, breaking the almost silence of their work.

the two were sitting in a field on the outside of town, baskets of flowers in front of them. they were weaving hair pieces and crowns with the flowers they had spent the morning picking, plus strands of wheat that Stephanie got from the feed store to give the structures support. they were preparing for May Day celebrations, which were in about a week.

"not much, why?" looking over at her pink haired friend, she couldn't help but wonder what was crossing her mind.

"because i remember this elderly lady who lived next door to my parents and i when i was younger, and i remember seeing a young man who was tall and gangly like Robbie, come shortly after she died…" she stared off into the sky as she spoke, putting down the crown she was currently working on as she lost all focus.

"are you saying you might have known Grandmother Rotten?" Violet paused in her work for a moment.

"maybe i did." and the continued what they were doing, almost as if the conversation never happened.

(fade)

"alright Robbie–"Violet spooked him, on purpose, although it was pretty hard to do that in the house. stupid floorboards.

"what are you planning?" she was immediately at his side, her tiny hands rubbing his broad shoulders soothingly.

"nothing, dear," Robbie tried sounded honest, but was hard when she was pinching and rubbing in the manner that always seemed to make a more honest man out of him than should be possible.

"why is it that i don't believe you?" she kept pinching, rubbing, and started pushing just the right places to get the right responses.

"because i'm obviously lying." it came out so easily, he didn't notice till later that was when he began to give the game away.

"lying are you? you know you should never lie to your wife. it will only end bad if you lie to your wife."

"i'm sorry. i would hate for that to happen with this plan. what is it you want to know."

"everything…"

(fade)

"STEPHANIE!" Violet ran, as safely as possible, across the road to her friend as she came out of the school. thankfully, the pink-haired girl heard her.

"is there anyway we could talk?"

"sure…"

(fade)

(screen black)

"how do you feel about Sportacus?"

(frame: a blue balloon begins blowing up, slowly, the sky is blue and clear)

a pause.

"why do you ask?"

(it gets bigger and bigger, slower and slower)

a smile.

"you love him, don't you?"

(it reaches it's peak, the largest it can be)

a blush

"perhaps i do."

(POP! fades to black again)

"why are you so secretive?"

(frame: Stephanie, lying on the green grass, she is looking to the left of her)

"because it's not ladylike to be forward."

(frame: Violet, lying on the green grass, she is looking to the right of her)

"whoever taught you to be a lady."

(frame: a rose grows up from the ground, the bud points to the screen)

"you did, once."

(it fills the screen as it begins to bloom)

"me?"

(slowly, the petals peel back from one another)

"yes. when you were Poppy. i remember now. you watched me when my parents couldn't, like for work and when they went out at night."

(slowly, they peel back, revealing white, over and over)

"really. what else do you remember?"

(slowly, they reveal the heart)

"i remember when i first met you, you were caring for your roses, in your garden. the little one in that glass building. it was so nice, that building. i remember you would let me help you tend the roses. we would fill this pitcher, it was so delicate and beautifully made, and you would let me take roses home sometimes."

(the quick, the marrow)

"yes, almost daily when they were in season."

(eternity…)

"they seemed to always be in season, the ones you raised in that garden house."

(that which shines…)

"yes, that they did."

(miracles…)

"how did you do that? it must have been hard keeping them living all year round…"

(a revolution…)

"i cannot reveal my secrets. only the roses can… now, about Sportacus-"

(the rose's petals fall from it's body, blowing away with the wind)

"is that why you asked me to talk?"

(frame: a pendant of a golden #10 on a gold chain in a small black box)

"yes."

(frame: small, thin fingers possessively holding the gold pendant in someone's hands)

"why?"

(frame: the gold necklace around someone's neck, hands fixing the clasp together)

"because i know you love him, and i want to help."

(frame: someone hiding the necklace under their shirt)

"you… you want to help?"

(frame: Stephanie sitting in class, looking out the window, her hand seemingly over her heart, a small glimpse of a gold chain around her neck)

"yes. i want to help you."

(frame: Stephanie holding the #10 pendant up, the chain still around her neck, dangling it in front of her smiling face)

"i think i would like that."

(fade)

he walked up to the blue elf as he was doing his regular course of exercises. his arrival caused the other to stop what he was doing, almost as if in a daze.

"Sportacus."

"Robbie!"

"perhaps we should go somewhere more private."

"private?"

"we need to talk."

(fade)

(frame: a dark room, two spotlights, two chairs)

"i'm ashamed by it."

(frame: chair one- Sportacus, slumped, hands fidgeting)

"ashamed?"

(frame: chair two- Robbie, leaning back, a glass of orange juice with a straw in his left hand)

"i'm ashamed of loving her. but i don't think i can help it."

(frame: a miniature coral rose bush, with six buds on it)

"why do you think you can't help it?"

(two of six buds bloom, stopping halfway, and lean close together)

"i don't know. she called me here years ago, to be a playmate to the children, and role model. she called me years ago, and i think she's calling me again, now."

(another two of six buds bloom, fully, and lean to each other until they touch)

"what is she saying this time?"

(the last two just barely turn toward one another, a small peek of their petals showing)

"i don't know. do you have any idea?"

(frame: a snapshot photograph, in black and white, of Stephanie in a jewelry store)

"she's saving herself for you."

(frame: another snapshot, in colour this time, of Stephanie handing Sportacus a towel as he comes off the basketball court, a blush on her cheeks)

"what does that mean?"

(frame: another black and white, of Stephanie walking away from an admirer at school, a look of disappointment on the boy's face)

"you are the only one she'll allow in."

(frame: another colour snapshot, of Stephanie putting on her #10 necklace while gazing up at the ever-watchful airship)

"i do wish she would let me in."

(frame: wooden-framed photograph, glass covering, of Stephanie when she was eight years old, sitting on a table)

"first, you must let go of the image you have of her."

(the glass suddenly cracks, her smile still in place)

"and then?"

(frame: the glass in Robbie's left hand is slowly drained)

"then you may begin to woo her."

(cross fade)

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way

I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

* * *

_author's note:_ i can't really explain this chapter. however, i hope the symbolism in it was nice. and not confusing.

i think my watching Revolutionary Girl Utena has effected this story more than i thought it would. sorry about that. perhaps seeing the series would do you good?

see you next chapter!

-melissa


	7. chapter seven: touch me with your love

_chapter seven: touch me with your love – Beth Orton_

Violet held the watering can delicately in her hand, tipping it slightly and moving it over the flowerbed in a soft motion. after talking with Stephanie, she knew she should begin raising flowers again. she had the talent for it, obviously. so why not? soon, she would have another rose garden. now she just had to get Robbie to build another glass greenhouse.

hopefully, he remembered the one she used to have…

(fade)

(frame: pan inward to a sparse laden tree of red leaves on a hill, green grass, the wind blowing west)

upon Robbie's suggestion, Sportacus was taking Stephanie up into his airship. it was her first time climbing the ladder, and she was rather excited about the whole affair, more than he would have thought.

of course, he knew she had wanted to come up since he arrived when she was eight, and she would be turning nineteen next week. ten years must have made it more important than he thought it would have.

but if this was a sure-fire way to get to her heart, he was willing to do it.

once there, he tried thinking of what to do with her. he had never had a guest in the airship, except Robbie who didn't count because Sportacus hadn't been with him those times.

"Sportacus?" her sweet, soft-sounding voice took him out of his thoughtful musings.

"yes, darling?" she got a dreamy smile on her face when he said that.

"are you coming in? or do i give myself a tour?"

"OH!" and he finished the climb into the airship, the door closing behind him.

(frame: a close-up - there are buds all over the sparse laden tree)

"and that's the tour." he stood there, watching her.

"is not," she said it so simply, as if she knew. and she was right too. "where's the bed?" as if it wasn't already painfully obvious that he hadn't shown her that, with a floor so clean and unobstructed, and no 'room' for it to be in…

"bed!" it neatly folded out, pillow and blanket already in place.

"that's awesome Sportacus! do you mind if i sit down?" she had such an expectant look on her face, and it melted the last layers of doubt and fear that he was holding on her.

"no, go ahead." and to show he meant it, he sat down himself, patting the spot next to him in indication. she took the bait, so to speak, and sat down.

for what seemed like hours, they just sat in silence.

(frame: pan outward, down the hill, showing the sun beginning to set behind said hill, behind the sparse laden tree and it's buds)

it had been almost two years since that fateful kiss in her room, and he hadn't yet had the courage, even with the encouragement from his best friend, to do anything about it since. she, too, had yet to say anything about the kiss.

the most he had tried was getting to know her, and even then, it was hard to talk about himself…

(frame: panning out, sun setting behind the sparse laden tree, a little boy with dirty blonde hair, and slightly pointed ears walks up the hill to said tree)

but he couldn't say anything anyway. elves weren't allowed to reveal their secrets until they were either married or promised to someone who wasn't elfin.

apparently, that was what he would have to do. but would she want to once she knew?

_does it really matter that much?_ a voice started in his head. it sounded strangely like Robbie's. _you can see how much she cares about you, how much she loves you – tell her that if she ever wants to be with you, that she has to be sure before she can learn anything about you. stupid elf rules…_ the voice, it seemed, was quoting the talk that he and Robbie had that afternoon.

they had talked quite a bit about how he was going to get her back, since it seemed she was starting to flirt in the worse of ways by dating other people. watching her pretending to be happy while with other boys who he knew would never care about her the way he did hurt more than anything he'd felt so far.

and then she agreed to come up here with him when he asked. maybe now was the time…

(frame: the little boy runs up to the sparse laden tree's trunk, and hugs it, whispering something into the wind)

"Stephanie?" she turned to look at him, the look on her face taking his breath away from him for a moment.

"yes?"

"i need you to make a promise to me."

"what kind of promise?"

"the kind that will let us be together." the sparkle in her eyes told him more than he thought was possible. there was hope, happiness, all those kind of emotions. there was also that question he was expecting- what kind of secret would he have that means a promise beforehand?

(frame: the little boy looked up into the sparse laden tree's limb, and repeated himself, "_because of you, little tree, i know i will meet the love of my life. because you're not supposed to have grown for me, you've proven that i will do the things i've been told i can't. nothing can hold me back now…_")

"i promise. whatever you tell me won't leave this airship," she made an X on her chest, above her heart, as she spoke the last part. he took a deep breath in response.

"i don't want you to make this promise lightly. if we are to have a relationship, there is a very critical thing you must know of me. but to tell you, in a way, binds you to me. and if you cannot handle this secret, then we can never see one another again." he waited while she took in this information. her eyes widened as she did.

"it must be something very important. unless you're going to tell me you really are an elf." that made him start.

"how did you know?"

"Robbie. you didn't think i, of all people, ignored his hints all those years. and don't you remember, when we were coming back from their eloped wedding and dinner? i told you, silly elf, to go to sleep."

"no, i must have been so tired i don't remember."

"how did he find out, anyway?"

his shoulders dropped. this meant there was already a bond. no wonder it hurt him in more ways than normal seeing her with other boys.

(frame: years passed, the sparse laden tree got bigger only slightly every year, still never getting any more leaves than the year before, yet the blossoms never bloom)

"it was an afternoon, right before you kids came back from lunch. i was munching on an apple when he grabbed my hat off my head. if it weren't for my attention to when you were all returning, i would have heard him and he never would have gotten my hat."

"when was that?"

"about six months after i arrived here."

she sat, watching him. he looked, and felt, defeated. she moved over a bit closer, but not up against him. he appeared to not have noticed.

(frame: many years have gone by, the little boy is no longer little, but a grown man, clothed in uniform and ready for duty, laying and talking with his sparse laden tree one last time)

"does this mean i don't have to keep the promise?" she moved a little closer again, with no change.

"it means you have been keeping it."

"and why is that making you sad?" moved once more, now thighs were touching. still no reaction.

"because it means we have to be together now."

"and why are you acting like that's a bad thing?" she pulled off his hat, and saw for the first time his slightly pointed ears. but that still didn't affect him.

"because you don't want me, so it would seem." he sighed deeply with this, feeling ultimately defeated.

she pushed him back, roughly, and kicked her leg up and over so that she was straddling him. her hands ran up his body, quickly, and pinned his arms over his head, roughly.

"if i didn't want you, i wouldn't have tried making you jealous. if i didn't want you-" and she kissed him. it was hard, and held nothing but absolute wanton lust in it. "i wouldn't be here in the first place." and she kissed him again.

(frame: many years have passed for the sparse laden tree again, seasons come and gone, the man has not returned)

he took a gasping breath, stunned. grabbing her around the waist, he picked her up off him, and in a fluid motion, had them both laying on the bed, on their sides, arms entwined around the other.

"i love you," was whispered between kisses, a heated exchange of emotions going on between them. then, suddenly, Stephanie pushed away.

"is something wrong?"

"we can't, not yet."

"why?"

"because i'm still a child." he felt crushed at that.

(frame: suddenly, and without warning, the sparse laden tree is no longer sparse laden, more leaves come in, and the blossoms finally bloom, white, proving it is an apple tree)

"i see…"

"not that much of one Sportacus! just enough that i'm not ready just yet. i want to finish school, it's what my parents would have wanted."

"and i respect that." his hands went from their place of fondling her, in many places, to her waist, a neutral place to be.

"but if we remained true to one another, if we promised ourselves that one day we will be together, we can work out, right?"

"and how will we do that?"

"i don't know…" but she smiled, and all was well.

(fade)

"so you need something that will symbolize your promise?"

"yes."

"then i would suggest a ring."

"a ring?"

"yes, and have it have writing engraved on the inside."

"what should the writing say?"

"whatever you feel works."

"does it have to be in English?"

"if you tell Pinkie what it means, i don't think she'll mind. it'll also mean more to her if you give it that personal touch and affection."

"you really think so?"

"i'm a married man, elf, i think i have a hand in this kind of knowledge by now."

"really? what have you gotten for Violet that's meaningful?"

"i haven't given her it yet, but i just bought her a sterling silver ring of a blooming rose. she loves roses so much, i know it will touch her deeply."

"silver? i don't think silver will look good on Stephanie…"

"then get her ring in gold. and keep it simple. if it's gaudy, people might not see what it represents and think she got it for herself."

"why would they do that?"

"because girls do that these days, something about fashion."

"will you help me get it for her?"

"of course, what else are friends for."

"should i get myself a ring as well?"

"that, in fact, is something you should do with Stephanie. but it's best to have an idea of what you're looking for first, and what you want engraved."

"so that's what you'll help me with?"

"yes."

"thank you Robbie, you're a good friend."

(cross fade)

(_spoken_)

I dreamed of you last night,  
You had a different face,  
Or maybe just a haircut,  
You were older and wiser,  
Yet more like a child,  
I was amazed to still find you ,  
There at the back of my mind,  
This dream was short,  
This dream was happy,  
This dream was short,  
This dream was happy.

(_sung_)

Put your loving on a slow burner,  
If you want to keep your loving warmer,  
Put your loving on a slow simmer,  
If it helps to keep a light from growing dimmer.

Hold on hold out,  
You're still thrown against a wall,  
Never looking to be picked up,  
Or left alone to fall.

Can you touch me with your love,  
Would I feel it if I trust enough,  
Could it almost be a lust for life,  
Would I feel it if I'd not known it by sight.

You could put it on a coal burner,  
Deception never kept it any warmer,  
The truth is cooking on a slow simmer,  
A light still shining even when its dimmer,

Hold on hold out,  
You're still thrown against a wall,  
Never looking to be picked up,  
Or left alone to fall.

Can you touch me with your love,  
Would I feel it if I trust enough,  
Could it almost be a lust for life,  
Would I feel it if I'd not known it by sight.

Troubled waters locked so far down below,  
Will have to find another place to go,  
If the truth in my heart gets put aside,  
Just let me go and wait for the next ride.

Hold on hold out,  
I've been thrown against that wall,  
Never wanted to be picked up,  
And left alone to fall,

Then it touched me just like love,  
Still feel it when I trust enough,  
Could almost be a lust for life,  
Still feel it though I'd not known it by sight,  
Can feel it 'cos I know it's all right.

* * *

_author's note:_ alright everyone! i did it! i had some trouble with the romance, as i was lacking inspiration, but i've gotten myself pulled up and here it is!

also, that ring that Robbie got Violet… yeah, i'm wearing it right now. on my ring finger, like her, but still! and the necklace Violet wore, the moonstone one, i have that pendant myself, as well. i don't wear it regularly, but i still have it, and it looks just as i described in chapter five. just thought i throw that in.

alright, now i have to figure out where to go from here, as i'm almost finished with all of this.

until next chapter!

-melissa


	8. chapter eight: pocketful of sunshine

_chapter eight: pocketful of sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield_

once it was done, he was glad for it. the structure stood, grand and beautiful, at the back of the yard, the sun shinning off the windowpanes. that didn't, however, stop him from being able to see his wife standing inside, watering her roses. multiple colours and breeds, she was an artist.

and, seemingly, he noticed how more and more she was like his grandmother. but when her eyes turned onto him, and she smiled, he saw the individual soul, the different person, she was inside. but he couldn't ignore the body's moments of remembrance. it bothered him, more than he let on.

_hopefully,_ he thought to himself idly, _the Mayor and his 'blushing' bride like their wedding present._

when his darling doll wished for a recreation of her previous incarnation's sunlit garden, she had the brilliant idea to have one also built for the Mayor and Miss Busybody as a wedding present. it was easily done, within the week of their leaving, and the lie given at the reception easily accepted, of their gift having not arrived as of yet.

but as Robbie watched Violet tend to her roses, the door uncharacteristically left ajar, he couldn't help but wonder how much longer before Nature and Fate came creeping at their door…

(fade)

laying together, sweat glistening on their bodies in the moonlight, was when he broke the news.

"we're Fated to die."

"what do you mean?"

"it's that much of a shock- we are going to die."

"of course it's a shock! how do you know?"

"i don't know how i know, just that i know. we are both going to die."

"why?"

"i'm going to die because i made you the way i made you, and you are going to die because your body has lived, in a sense, once before."

"that doesn't make sense."

"your body defies Nature, and what goes against Nature is destined to the Hand of Fate."

"and Fate says we will die."

"yes."

"how abysmal."

"indeed."

(fade)

she held the cup in her hands tighter, taking sips less often than usual. her tea included honey this morning, something she only did when she was bothered. this didn't escape her husband's notice, as he, too, was indulging himself this morning.

his staple periwinkle cake, a single slice, was sitting in front of him. this, however, wasn't noticed by his wife.

"will it hurt?"

he looked up, startled.

"i don't know."

she set down her cup, resigned.

"then i just hope it happens fast."

looking back down, he noticed he had yet to touch even the frosting on the cake.

"that's all anyone wishes."

she rinsed out her cup, and placed it in the dishwasher.

"i'm going to be out most of today. is there anything you need?"

he scrapped the cake into the garbage, his taste for such things gone.

"not until tonight. i'll have some paperwork for you to look over."

her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his back.

"are you setting our affairs in order then?"

he twisted around in her hold, and held her tight.

"it only seems the best thing to do."

(fade)

they laid in bed together, sitting up, their backs against the headboard. Violet wore a silk nightgown, in the colour of her name. Robbie wore only purple-and-magenta-striped boxer shorts. the lavender coverlet, which matched the lavender sheet set, was covering their legs.

"here," and he handed her a leaflet of papers.

"how much of an estate do you have?"

"enough. i told you i am an inventor, so most of that is paperwork on who gets the money from my patents when i die. it's the top papers that you should be concerned about."

"why?"

"because they are our wills."

she looked at him, a bit surprised. he simply smiled, and motioned his head toward her lap, where the paperwork was sitting. she picked it up, and began reading.

"everything left to Stephanie and Sportacus?"

"after their wedding, of course, something of which we will be furnishing monetarily."

"so you're sure we're not going to be able to be at their wedding, aren't you?"

he wouldn't answer, so she kept reading. once she was done, she signed her name where it belonged, and passed it back to him. he set it on the bedside table, the top page visible, and motioned to her to lay down.

once they were comfortable, he kissed her lips very softly.

"my love, i know with every fiber of my being that we're not going to live much longer."

"how can you be so sure."

"i was told."

"told by whom?"

"does it matter?" and he kissed her.

he didn't want to tell her that Fate told him. he was afraid it would scare her more than she already was. he also didn't want to tell her when they would die, so he poured his soul into his touch.

holding her to him tightly, his hands touching her provocatively, he teased and tantalized her. in return, she brought him to heaven and back. and when they became one, butterflies seemed to invade their vision.

(fade)

!snap!

!fizz!

!pop!

the copper pipe, cut ragged and worn thin, let out the invisible toxin with ease.

the two sleeping figures in the bed didn't stir, and slept into a deeper stupor, their breath getting slower, until eventually they stopped breathing at all.

(cross fade)

I got a pocket,  
got a pocketful of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh, whoa-oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh, whoa-oh

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

I got a pocket,  
got a pocketful of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh, whoa-oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh, whoa-oh

I got pocket,  
Got a pocketful of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh, whoa-oh  
Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh, whoa-oh

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only **butterflies **

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

_I got a pocket,  
got a pocketful of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine  
oh, whoa-oh  
Do what you want,  
but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
oh, whoa-oh _

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

* * *

_author's note:_ alright, i've done it.

and yes, i planned this from the beginning.

i always knew that metaphysics are clear on this sort of thing- you can't live twice, unless you are sent back on purpose.

so, as the creator and creation, they had to die.

i promised someone i would do it nicely, if that's possible.

and i found that this was the best way about it.

now, don't fret! the story is not over.

the song, also, is a very beautiful portrayal of their afterlife. i also liked the line about butterflies.

which leads to something else i have found rather ironic: butterflies represent true love, and destined lovers. they are also a symbol of tragic love, and death of lovers. look up butterflies on Wikipedia, you'll find the symbolism wonderful.

and no, i didn't know about this until i did some research for this chapter. so i never intended the symbolism, but i love that it's there anyway.

until next chapter!

-melissa


	9. chapter nine: the black parade

_chapter nine:__ the black parade – My Chemical Romance_

Stephanie was the first to notice that neither of them had been seen for a few days.

Sportacus was the one who found they were still home.

Mayor Meanswell allowed for their door to be knocked down, since Robbie had this habit of locking the door, even though their town was the safest in the region.

no one wanted to be the ones to find them dead, holding one another tenderly, smiling as if all was well. Sportacus felt guilty he didn't know something was wrong, that his crystal hadn't told him.

an ambulance was called, and they were taken to the hospital. there was no rush. once there, they were under the care of the coroner, who announced a day later that they had died from carbon monoxide poisoning, a painless death.

a small feeling of relief filled Sportacus, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for not having known they needed help.

all of Lazytown was told, and many were rather saddened to hear the news.

Pixel stopped paying attention to every and all kind of technology.

Stingy and Trixie, who had become sweet on one another, stayed with one another more, hands touching almost constantly.

Ziggy, who had over the years let go of his candy-hording habit but for a single sucker at one time, ate himself sick with a single well-wished piece of periwinkle cake.

Stephanie wouldn't talk to anyone, tears falling at the queerest of moments, a lost look in her eyes.

Sportacus tried to stay upbeat, but found himself failing for the first time in his life, all the while trying to keep his love in his sights, in a very fearful way.

Milford and Bessie decided, in a realistic sort of way, it was time they made plans up for themselves, so that everything was taken care of, or mostly, when time came.

everyone felt the underlying meaning of this tragic event: life is fleeting.

it wasn't until two days after the once happily living couple were found in their current morbid state that the folder on the bedside table was found and looked through.

it brought about a surprising view on everything that had recently transpired.

(fade)

"they knew they were going to die?" Sportacus sounded stunned, unable to process what the Mayor had just said.

"that's what this note says. 'we know it was short notice, but death usually is,' to quote Mr. Rotten."

"but how?"

Sportacus sat beside Stephanie on the couch.

"i think i know…"

Stephanie spoke up for the first time in days.

"Stephanie?"

he put an arm around her shoulders, hoping to be a comfort.

"Violet came to me, to talk, the day they died."

she stared at her hands, clasped tightly together.

"what did she have to say?"

he whispered quietly.

"she said goodbye."

her tears came full force.

"do you know why?"

"she wanted me to know how much everyone meant to her, how it was sad that she didn't get to know me much in this new life, and that she regretted not being able to say more."

"so she didn't say how she knew?"

"she didn't even say how or why, just that she, and Robbie, were leaving."

"you must have thought she meant Lazytown?"

"yes."

"i think," Milford interjected quietly, "that having known you once, she needed to say goodbye at least one time."

"that makes sense Uncle."

Stephanie wiped tears from her eyes.

"are you going to be okay?"

Sportacus ran his hand through her hair gently, caressing her head a bit as he did.

"yeah, i will be."

(fade)

they laid on the bed, holding one another in the same way they had found the late lovers, the coverlet underneath their clothed bodies.

"you're not wearing your hat, why?"

"i don't know. i haven't put it back on since i took it off."

"when was that?"

"when we found them."

"that was almost two weeks ago… i wonder why i just noticed now."

"the shock. it must have made you notice very little."

"more than likely. i like you without your hat."

"really?"

"yes, and if you let your hair grow out a little, it'll cover your ears better."

"why do you say that?"

"isn't that why you wear the hat?"

"well, yes."

"then would you grow out your hair?"

"why?"

"because i like being able to run my fingers through you hair."

"alright. why else?"

"what do you mean, why else?"

"there's another reason, i can tell."

"well… i feel it's time we both made a change, of sorts."

"what kind of a change?"

"a significant one. i'm going to grow my hair out too, if you will."

"you don't have to."

"i want to."

"what other changes should we make?"

"i want to paint the house."

"this house?"

"yes, this house. the outside at least."

"but Robbie and Violet-"

"left us their home, and the colours they chose don't suit it anymore. if i remember correctly, Violet said she felt it was time they painted the house shortly before the garden house was built."

"what colours did she plan?"

"paler colours, possibly a light green with a light yellow trim."

"that sounds like it would look nice."

"i hope. so?"

"we'll do it. any other changes you have in mind?"

"i'm not happy with this promise ring anymore."

"why?"

"i want to get married."

"really?"

"yes. i think now is the perfect time to do it."

"but we agreed we would wait until you are out of school…"

"i only have one year left. i don't mind spending that last year married."

"you don't have-"

"i do. what if something happened."

"nothing is going to happen Stephanie."

"you don't know that. we didn't know Robbie and Violet were leaving us, Sportacus, and even when they did know, they knew last minute. i don't want that to happen to us."

"if that's how you feel…"

"there's something else i want."

"anything, love."

"i want you to make love to me. right here, right now."

he stared at her.

"i told you, i don't want to wait last minute anymore. please?"

he smiled, she smiled back.

as if the previous tenants were there instead, the lovemaking was tender, familiar.

clothes dropped to the floor, kisses exchanged on mouth and breast.

skin against skin electricity.

the quick movement, unlike that of a first encounter, more like another affair.

tender, yet demanding.

as if this was commonplace between the lovers.

the climax soft, yet exploding.

they laid on the bed, holding one another in the same way they had found the late lovers, the coverlet covering their sweat-covered bodies.

(cross-fade)

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

* * *

_author's note:_ the aftermath is a bit brighter than the death, right?

i thought the song was appropriate for the mindset that i've given Stephanie in this chapter. she seems like the man the song is sung by, i don't know why.

i know how it feels, mind you. and i feel this song is very much how i feel in regards to my late father, who tried to tell me the way of the world all the time.

in finding this song, i found the song that will fuel the next chapter's mood, and most of it's forms as well. it will be the most confusing chapter to date…

until next chapter.

-melissa


	10. chapter ten: incomplete

_chapter ten: incomplete – Alanis Morissette_

a week later, they were wed.

it was a simple ceremony.

all their friends attended, and it was a very casual event.

they were inspired by the elopement they had been to years back.

the wedding rings were the simplest part- they were gifted the same used in the said elopement.

for her, the sterling silver rose ring that took the maker years to find for his doll.

for him, the sterling silver band that strangely fit his finger perfectly.

the ring that had been intended for the wedding was worn around the bride's neck, the Lapis lazuli gem trying desperately to catch light.

she was keeping her last name, since elves didn't have need of such things, and they had already taken care of moving into the home left to them.

finally, sealed with a kiss, the married couple climbed the ladder into the airship and off they went.

(fade)

he took her to see the now-not-so sparse laden apple tree that proved to him as a child his purpose.

they each ate an apple off it, and were on their way again.

the sun set shortly afterward.

(fade)

laying together on the sandy beach, the sun out but not to hot, they made plans for the future.

he would continue his hero work, since not only did he enjoy it, but the children were still as precocious as ever.

she would finish school, her final year, and come back to be a schoolteacher, as was her plan.

they would both be aiding children as their life works, and enjoy every minute of it.

while they made their plans, however, they didn't realize that a little detour was growing in the tissues of her belly.

(fade)

months passed, and in such time, the package she was carrying was evident.

when some would say it should have brought headaches and confusion, it couldn't.

it only brought massive joy, and massive anticipation.

for the people in the town who somehow came to feel like family, this 'bundle of joy' would be a good way to fondly remember those who had left so suddenly.

and it only increased when they found that the happy couple wasn't expecting just one, but two tiny bundles.

however, the soon to be mummy, and daddy for that matter, found preparing for a child was more work they expected.

especially for the mummy.

and when time came for the children to be born, the mummy had a fleeting thought of the friends who wouldn't be able to share in this heartwarming event.

(cross fade)

One day I'll find relief  
I'll be arrived  
And I'll be friend to my friends who know how to be friends  
One day I'll be at peace  
I'll be enlightened and I'll be married with children and maybe adopt  
One day I will be healed  
I will gather my wounds forge the end of tragic comedy

I have been running so sweaty my whole life  
Urgent for a finish line  
And I have been missing the rapture this whole time of being forever incomplete

One day my mind will retreat  
And I'll know God  
And I'll be constantly one with her night dusk and day  
One day I'll be secure  
Like the women I see on their thirtieth anniversaries

I have been running so sweaty my whole life  
Urgent for a finish line  
And I have been missing the rapture this whole time of being forever incomplete

Ever unfolding  
Ever expanding  
Ever adventurous  
And torturous  
And never done

One day I will speak freely  
I'll be less afraid  
And measured outside of my poems and lyrics and art  
One day I will be faith-filled  
I'll be trusting and spacious authentic and grounded and home

I have been running so sweaty my whole life  
Urgent for a finish line  
And I have been missing the rapture this whole time of being forever incomplete

* * *

_author's note:_ um…

i know.

this was written funny.

and it's shorter than any other chapter i've ever written.

but i wanted it to be in league with the song i believed to fit it perfectly.

which meant it had to be visual from all standpoints.

so i choose to use no names.

also i would like to say this: PHELPS FTW!

that man is amazing, and i just cannot get over him. and then Bolt breaking two World Records… that man is rightly named Bolt!

anyway, i should have the next chapter up quickly. i know these last few have been following one another, while the others haven't before. there will be an explanation of events from previous chapters, so you know what happened when.

i don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it might just be the last. i cannot say for sure, it all depends on how it comes out.

and if you haven't already read, go to my profile and read my new HP one shot. it's why this one took a while to write and post, as it came suddenly and i wanted it out so i could get back to this.

until next time.

-m


	11. chapter eleven: unwritten

_chapter eleven: unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield_

"darling, dearest, sweet…" Stephanie is in the back of the purple four-door, holding her bulging stomach and trying not to push.

"shut it elf, this hurts." Sportacus, in strange calmness, is driving, just barely going over 45 mph, just as signs on the roads directed.

"i know, i can feel it radiating off you."

"what, my pain?" she practically screeched.

"yes." his reserved calm was started to break, as he gritted his teeth to keep control.

"then you can also tell i really need to get to the hospital, right?"

"i can only drive as fast as the signs say, love. if it wasn't too dangerous, i would have taken you in the airship."

"why's that-" she screams for a moment, catches her breath, then continues, "dangerous? it would have been faster."

"yes, it would have been. but if something may have happened and you fell, i don't think i would be able to forgive myself."

there was no words spoken for the rest of the trip, Stephanie trying to not have her children in the backseat of the car, and Sportacus trying to drive through traffic without getting in an accident, yet still as quickly as possible.

(fade)

he was allowed to see her very shortly after she woke up, the medicines from the caesarian section wearing off. when he walked into the room, she had her head turned away from the door, her body a little puffy and her hair in a ponytail. it seemed as if she were looking through something, or at something, very hard.

"how are you doing love?" he whispered softly as he sat in the chair next to her bed, closest to the door.

"as well as any woman after that. at least it was quick. i don't know if i could have handled being in labour for hours. how are they?" she took his hand in hers, holding on as if it would leave her grip any moment.

"i haven't been allowed to see them just yet. i asked if it were possible for us to see them together and the nurse told me she would see."

"thank you Sportacus-"

"Magnus."

"what?"

"my given name is Magnus. no one else knows, but i don't want you calling me by my hero name anymore. we're to be married, and i think that's enough reason to trust you with all my secrets."

"you don't have to tell me those secrets now… Magnus."

"if you say so."

"i do say so. and if it helps you feel better, i love your name."

in a sudden feeling of emotions, the normally reserved man clambered onto his wife's hospital bed, holding her sweetly, his lips upon hers. the kiss was lacking in heat, but not in emotions.

"thank you."

"for what?"

"for everything, so far."

(fade)

four days later, the twins were brought into Stephanie's room, Sportacus stopping in his exercise regimen. like most newborns, they had bright blue eyes, echoing their father until they decided otherwise. both babies had little tuffs of darkish blonde hair, something the doctors said could change, like their eyes, as they grew.

"they're beautiful." Stephanie held the baby boy in the crook of her left arm, Sportacus holding the baby girl against his right shoulder.

"and so puffy, like their mother." he sat down on the bed next to her, the space looking as if it had been well worn that way.

"you're not puffy," he gently chided.

"oh! i am, i am indeed. there's no getting around that," she spoke through a smile.

"i don't think-"

"i know, you always think i'm fetching. but right now, i don't feel, nor look, fetching."

"you'll feel better soon." she smiled at him, then indicated that she wanted to hold them both. he helped her with the workings, and she held them both as they fed for the first time.

"well," she cringed, "i don't plan on doing this often."

"do what?"

"have them feed at the same time… it's rather uncomfortable."

"i'm sorry i cannot make it better for you."

"right now i think i could use some help with picking their names."

"names?"

"yes."

"can't we wait until we know what they are like before naming them?"

"is that how elves get their names to fit them so well?"

"well, yes. it's common to wait until at least their first annual before naming an elfin child."

"annual?"

"you call them birthdays."

"well, we could do that, but we would have to ask how to file their papers and still wait a year."

"i'm sure your uncle knows- you're okay with waiting?"

"of course. it makes sense, and they should have a well balanced view of both cultures they come from."

"thank you dearest." he kissed her forehead, tears prickling his eyes.

(fade)

Bessie and Stephanie sat in the living room, the children having just been put down for their naps. cups of tea sat on the table, a plate of scones between them.

"they are just so cute Stephanie."

"thank you Aunt Bessie. i'm so very glad everything happened the way it has."

"well, you know your uncle. he's very good at what he does, even if he doesn't seem like it."

"i'm just surprised it was so easy. i know that Maggie's culture is so different, but i didn't think that our government noticed that."

"of course they do. they have to."

"why?"

"well, between just you and i, your uncle didn't want anyone knowing that Sportacus is an elf, so he put down that he's from Iceland instead, which allowed for the foreign policy laws to be allowed, including something like waiting to submit the names of the children for a year."

"well… he's really from Iceland, so it's not lying."

"really?"

"yes. he took me there for our honeymoon."

"is it as beautiful as i've been told?"

"been told by whom?"

"forgive me, i watch the Travel Channel, so i can only go by what they say and what i see on the screen."

"well, it is rather spectacular, and so very different from here."

"so, this custom of his people, a year is long enough?"

"sometimes they naming happens before their first birthday, but that's if they show who they are before then."

"so they basically name themselves?"

"if you think summing it up like that is wise. i like to think that this first year is a way for us to get to know them, and them to know us, and then we can say for sure that they are defined properly by their names."

"i wish we all had a chance like this."

"some of us are just more lucky than others to get something like this. i've heard that some parents wait a week or two before naming their children, but i like waiting a year. it allows for me to take my time getting to know my children, instead of rushing it."

(fade)

the year lasted what seemed like a short while, passing faster than either parent wanted.

at least the time was fruitful.

their baby girl, who's eyes turned to a striking grey and hair to a pitch black, was inventive, and watchful. she had sharp features, and she took a bit after her father, liking fruits and vegetables. she took also after her 'uncle', liking all things sweet, creamy, and covered in frosting, of which she would only eat half of, as the other half would somehow either end up on her face, or the floor. so they named her Roberta, and as a lark they also would call her Robbie.

their boy, who's hair and eyes took on a purple hue, was demure, and easily frustrated. with delicate features and a will to dance like his mother. he also inherited a green thumb from his 'aunt', something that was realized by his elfin abilities, allowing him to just touch a plant to make it thrive. so they named him Indigo, and sometimes would say he was just as colourful as Violet had been.

paperwork with the names were filed the afternoon of their birthday, right before a grand part was held in honour of the annual.

(cross fade)

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

* * *

_author's note:_ alright, there will be one more chapter, plus one that will answer all unanswered questions.

i know, some of you thought that the twins would be named after Robbie and Violet, and they have in sense... i'm sorry Violet doesn't seem like a boy's name, but i wanted to put a little twist in there somewhere. however, i couldn't resist the lark on the name Roberta/Robert/Robbie.

sorry this took so long to write, you have my plot bunny to blame this one. apparently i believed everything to be set in my mind, and when i got to writing about the birth, the bunny cracked that it hadn't thought of that. then i got caught on how to describe the twins, but eventually decided it was best to introduce that with their names.

and yes, i know, i took AJ's ideal of Sportacus being named Magnus. however, i did this for two reasons.

ONE: played and created by a man named the same, obviously. TWO: the name fits his personality, so to speak...

anyway, a friend asked if he has a last name, and not only did i say something of that in the last chapter, but i can't think of anything to be his last name. he's an elf with a hero name, isn't that enough? if anything, i suppose you could call him Magnus Sportacus, if you have to have him have a last name.

wow, that was a lot of haves.

and next time i say the next chapter is coming soon, don't believe me. whenever i say that, something happens that delays me. so, i should get the next one up soon, but that could still be a while.

you might find this funny, but i just realised something: three chapters of this story are titles of songs by Alanis Morissette and now two are by Natasha Bedingfield. wow...

well then-

until next chapter!

-m


	12. chapter twelve: the reason

_chapter twelve: the reason – Hoobstank_

Violet attached the last of the placards in place, as instructed, and took one last look at the room. it was set up in the way her husband wanted, so she wasn't about to complain. and everything being of his own creation made this seem like a museum that she was helping to set up.

"but at least he's giving this all up, for now." and she walked up the stairs of the bunker for the last time.

(fade)

she propped herself onto one arm, watching Robbie as he slept. his furrow from working was all but gone after the last two weeks away from his bunker and away from massive inventing. she did not know why he had made the change, but she was glad for it. no longer would he make himself sick from being up for days and not eating properly in trying to perfectly create the newest, crazy idea that came to his mind. no longer would she sleep alone at night, tossing and turning in her constant worry. it made her more at ease in general, actually.

as she watched him, he stirred a little, opened his eyes a bit, and woke enough to reach a hand up, cup her face, and pull her down for a quick kiss. afterward, he went quickly back to sleep, and she rested her head on his chest. that was how they woke the next morning.

(fade)

"why?" it was a question she had wanted to ask of him for weeks. they were sitting in bed, each reading a book. this was a strange habit they had gotten into after seeing it in a movie or two, maybe a few television programmes. Robbie was on the left side the bed, Violet on the right.

"why what?"

"why did you stop inventing in the bunker and set it up the way you did?" she put her little bookmark in place, putting it in the drawer in her bedside table.

"i'm sorry to divert, but why do you ask?" he copied his wife's steps with his book, and placed it atop his bedside table.

"it just seems so sudden, i'm a little caught off guard by it."

"if you must know, which i thought you already did, i stopped because of you."

"me?"

"yes. the day you came down and force fed me food, and made mad, passionate love to me just to get me to sleep. it made me see that i was hurting you as much as i was hurting myself by going down there. and i found i didn't really need to be down there to invent. i've had plenty of ideas, things to add to previous ideas, and not once have i made myself sick while working."

"you didn't have to do that for me, love."

"but i wanted to. i wanted to be here for you, and i wanted to end the thing that made you worry so much." this statement made her fidget a bit. "there's something else worrying you?"

"it's not so much a worry as a bother."

"and that would be?"

"that i cannot have any children." her words hung in the air, thickly, and they made him choke a little.

"i'm sorry Robbie, ignore that i-"

"no. i know that i have yet to crack that mystery, but i swear i am still trying."

"i don't want you to try anymore."

"what?!"

"i've come to see that i'm not meant to have children. i'm meant to just have you." she hugged him, and then very demurely, she kissed his chin, his cheeks, lastly his lips.

she threw the coverlet away from his waist, and moved to straddle him, the sheet still covering his legs a bit. pulling her chemise off, and dropping it to the floor, she was glad to see he couldn't resist putting his hands all over her now nude body. already it appeared to have an effect on him, and though it seemed difficult, she wasted no time in getting his boxer shorts off of him and on the floor with her outfit.

with his head leaned back against the wall, he allowed his wife to do with him as she wished, and she could tell that he was giving into her, as she quickly got him to his peak, and impaled him into her. she leaned herself against him as they quickly found a rhythm, and his hands aided her hips in their tango. all too soon, they reached their climax, and while he stayed leaning on the wall, she collapsed back against the bed, her head between his legs, while they were still so intimately connected.

it took only a moment for the sight of her like that to bring him back to wakefulness inside of her, and in strangely swift movements, he was mounting her against the bed, his thrust passionate and hard. instinctively, her hands went to his back, where she left marks from her nails as she racked his back in pleasure.

they reached climax again, and again, some queer mix of relief and regret fueling their maddening frenzied love-making. but, as all things do, it came to an end.

clinging to one another, the coverlet forgotten on the floor, the sheet wrapped tightly around them, they finally fell to sleep, sated and glowing.

one thing was one Violet's lips shortly before she fully fell into sleep, something she never remembered she said, but something that was always in her mind, "when you take everything that happens in one's life, it becomes a symphony, a medley..."

(cross fade)

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the_ reason_ is You

and the reason _is_ You

and the reason is _You_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

* * *

_author's note:_ as you can see, there is another chapter after this. i came up with this chapter while writing the next one, which is why the two took so much time to write and put up, and felt that i had to go with my gut and write this. i hope the distraction is alright.

until next chapter!

-melissa


	13. epilogue: madness

_epilogue: madness – Alanis Morissette_

Indigo and Robbie, who liked to be called by the male nickname over any of the female ones, grew in both mind and body more rapidly than other boys and girls their age, due to being half elfin. of course, this was something that only they and their parents knew, no one else. The Great Family Secret. the makeshift extended family also adored the children.

Pixel loved teaching them how to use technology to do something of the things they loved so much, like Robbie with her fruit and vegetable garden and Indigo with his flowers in the Sunlit Garden.

Ziggy showed them that they should never let go of their dreams, as he still entertained ideas of being a Hero, although not in the same sense as Sportacus.

Stingy showed them how to remain organized no matter what, a healthy habit to keep no matter what one does, but most especially when starting school or a job.

Trixie taught them how to always be outgoing, and never let anyone bring you down for it, which was helpful on the days when they smiles were frowns.

Milford, their dear Great Uncle, taught them that relaxation is important, since stress can cause all sorts of issues, none of which he suffered because of his views on relaxation, of course.

Bessie, beloved Great Aunt, taught them that knowing how to cook, even if you are male, is an important part of life, and eating healthily, and unhealthily.

Stephanie, the Mother that could never seem to grasp the amazement her children brought her, taught them that life is fleeting, and one must always grasp at it if they want something, but always within reason.

Sportacus, Magnus, the Father who was looked up to by every child in town for being their Above Average Hero, taught them no more than what he taught every child. but one thing they saw that no one else saw was that things are never only how they appear.

and all these lessons, there was one that none of the wonderful people in their lives could teach directly. one lesson that was taught through memories, however, of their family, and often. a lesson about love, trust, honesty, and above all faith. faith in themselves, in the Higher Powers, in others, in life, most of all.

however, for fear of a jinx on their wonderful children, Stephanie didn't allow pictures of the children's 'Aunt and Uncle', as she thought of them. she even had Pixel put every movie and picture file of them in his massive system on an external hard drive and hide it where it was safe. although she never told anyone, she feared that if these were seen, that what took them would take her children. so this measure was something the children never questioned, nor pressed, nor did anyone else press. they all felt, somehow, the memories were enough.

(fade)

"what do you think this is?" Indigo stood at the entrance to the underground bunker, his sister having finally broken the mysterious door at the top of the stairs in the billboard on the edge of town. as children, they had been told to never leave the city limits. but in this summer before college, the young adults wanted to explore the things they never did when being obedient children.

"we won't know until we find out Indy. so, wanna go first, or shall i?" Robbie, who was somewhat flamboyant and loved dressing up, was wearing a black and purple pinstripe suit, tailored for a woman's figure, and a fedora to match. she wore sensible tennis shoes, black with purple rubber. the shirt she wore was the same purple as the stripes, so as to match seamlessly.

"it would be prudent to open the hatch first, don't you think Robbie?" he smiled, smugly, a hand coming from his head in mock salute, then twisting in the air as he moved it away, motioning toward the hatch door. trying not to get his clothes, a stylish ensemble of black jeans, straight cut, and a purple shirt that had a slogan in black letters: NOTHING IS EVER WHAT IT SEEMS. his shoes were like his sister's, only differing in size.

he feigned distaste of being called Indy, while in truth, his twin was the only one allowed to use it. he even would call his parents on use of it, on the rare occasion that they would. sometimes he thought it was great having respectful parents who listened to their children as much as their children listened to them.

"fine, smarty pants, i will!" she turned the round handle, heard a loud click, and pulled up. it lifted a little, then she had to let go.

"do you think you could help me? it's kind of awkward, and i can't left it and then get my hand in without hurting myself." he smiled, his purple eyes sparkling.

"of course Sister." she lifted the lid again, and this time he put his hands under it and together they lifted it all the way up, and left it angled away from the open hatch.

"still gonna go first?"

"unless you want to."

"no, go ahead," and she climbed down the ladder, motioning that he should go ahead. he climbed up, got into the hatch entrance, and then started climbing down. after three pegs, he noticed there were no more to use.

"Sister, the latter is cut off. i cannot climb down."

"well we know there is something down there, so just let go."

"you may be comfortable doing that, but i'm not!"

"oi! then get out and i'll go first." very gratefully on Indigo's part, they switched places again.

"wish me luck Brother!" and Robbie let go. surprisingly, there were bangs and crash-like sounds as she made her way down, showing that it seemed safe enough. when she finally made it down, she landed on the metal ground soft enough, due to the layer of dust that had settled over the years. peering up into the tube, she called back as loud as she could, "it's safe to come down, silly!"

shortly after, brother and sister were standing in the main hall of the old bunker.

"wow…" was all either of them could muster in their near speechless daze.

the room was, as said before, covered in a sheet of dust. the machines that were so carefully, lovingly made left in a crazy order, sitting around like it were some sort of museum. there was even a sign on each and every one to it name, date of idea conception and completion. all notes were written in a scrawl that was very much like Robbie's, only with a more level and swift hand. the tubes on the platform, not far from where they stood, were empty, and the keyboard was set out from it's hidden compartment. in the corner behind the platform, on the farthest wall, sat a grayed orange shag chair on a carpet of the same colour, composition, and dust coverage. on the left of the chair was a blue metal floor lamp, which stood about seven feet tall, and on the right was a blue metal table with an orange 1930's style telephone sitting on it. past the chair, was the staircase that lead back up and out, and near that staircase was a door. after looking sufficiently around, wordlessly, they both felt compelled toward the door, and once through it, knew why.

there was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a grayed purple coverlet on it, the headboard a few feet away from the wall. on the wall to their right were two doors, and one was straight ahead of them. the door closest was open, leading to the bathroom, and on the wall ahead, there was a place for a lock to be put. they checked the door next to the bathroom, finding an empty closet. that left only the lockable door.

they opened it, finding nothing instead. it looked as if it could have been another closet, but was rather shallow and by the hooks that were in the wall, showed that something had once been in there.

however, the place looked, for the most part, abandoned by the previous owners, the machines that littered the place seemingly not worth the effort to take with.

as they climbed up the staircase to leave, seeing the strange place that their entire family thought was too dangerous to see, they took one last look over the whole place. smiling, and shaking her head, Robbie pulled on Indigo's arm to get him to follow her up and out.

"well, i can almost understand why they didn't want us to come down here, what about you?"

(fade)

weeks went by as if they had never been in that bunker, and they didn't speak of it. no one had even noticed they were gone, so what did it matter that they went at all.

(fade)

Robbie was getting her suitcase out from the hall closet, taking care not to disturb any of her parent's boxes that were stacked around it. unfortunately, she was unsuccessful. out of the box that fell, a flash of purple and magenta stripes caught her eye, and she took a closer look at the pictures held within.

the two people looked happy, smiling as if they had not a care in the world. it was a party, obviously held at her Uncle's home, and seemed to be about these two strangers. Robbie had never seen them before, and upon farther browsing, saw the whole box was filled with pictures of these two, whether together or separate of one another.

her first instinct was put the box back as if she had never seen was what inside. but she took it with her to her room, as she took the suitcase to pack, and planned to talk with her other half about it. something told her that these were important, and she wasn't going to ignore that feeling.

(fade)

"what do you think it means?"

"i've never seen these people. and we can tell everyone knew them, and that they lived in town. so why have Mum and Dad never spoke of them, yet have all these pictures of them?"

"so ask Mum and Dad what you think. see if they will tell you who they are."

"you think everything is so very easy, don't you?"

"no. but being forward has some rewards."

"fine, i'll ask. but only if you're with me when i do."

"i think i can do that."

(fade)

they sat down to dinner, a nice meal of summer salads, those included being potato, macaroni with ham and peas, and a green salad tossed with a raspberry vinaigrette. Robbie sat next across from Indigo, her mother on her right, her father the left, all around their little square table. every few bites, Indigo would look at his sister, hoping she would start her questions soon. it wasn't until she got down to her last bit of salad that she finally said anything.

"Mum, Dad, can i ask you something and get an honest answer back?"

"of course Robbie," Sportacus spoke, his accent still as clear as ever, "what is it?"

"i found these pictures the other day in a box i accidentally knocked over and noticed that they were all taken in town, some even in Uncle Milford's house, and wondered who they were. i've never seen them before."

"what do they look like?" Stephanie asked, trying to keep herself in check.

"the man is tall, lanky kind of like me, and he has very distinct, sharp facial features. the woman is a little shorter than the man, but rather lithe and agile. both of them have black hair, and a lot of the pictures show them together, holding hands, or with their eyes locked."

the married couple could only exchange a glance, neither knowing what to do.

"well, i would have to see these pictures to be sure who they are, but i can easily tell you once i have them."

"they're in my room, i'll go get them!" she jumped up, running off to her task.

"you knew them before we were born, didn't you?" Indigo didn't look up from his plate.

"yes, son, we did." he always knew his father couldn't lie.

"so why did you keep them a secret from us?"

"we didn't want to tempt Fate." his mother was always the sensible one, giving an answer that should suit one fine, but not giving enough information so that she still knew more than she lead on.

"Fate?" things were starting to get good, but then Robbie returned with the pictures, and neither parent would look at their son.

"children, we're going to take this into the Family Room to finish, as a discussion. so, help me clean up, so that we may continue."

Indigo and Robbie exchanged a glance, but did as their mother bid. once everything was to rights, they set themselves up in the Family Room as they had done for other discussions of heavily set matters, such as this. seated on the couch were Stephanie and Sportacus, on the other side of the coffee table, seated on the floor were the twins, awaiting the news.

"so," Robbie decided to break the ice, "what is it that was so important that we had to wait."

"well, first, we have to know if you two have ever wondered who you were named after," Stephanie seemed to be the one who was going to explain this news, their father looking thoughtful and melancholy, which was highly out of character for him.

"i never thought of it," Indigo spoke quietly, feeling much like his father at the moment, not wanting to really talk, but listen.

"i have, but thought it must have been somehow related to the family you both lost before we were born."

"yes, Robbie, you are right. but only because you reminded us of them. you already know that we waited to name you both until your first birthday, and in that year we saw very much our old friends, the ones who got us together actually. had it not been for them, neither of us would have had the courage to look wrongly at one another, let alone date, marry, and have children. we didn't tell you of them because we were worried that, once we found out why and how they died, that the reason for it would follow you two as well."

"what killed them?"

"they died of carbon monoxide poisoning, a painless death we were told by the coroner, which happened due to a gas leak in their home. when we found their will, it spoke of why they died."

"how could they know they were going to die?"

"well, um…" Stephanie was a bit flustered for a moment, Sportacus stepping in for a mere moment.

"the people you were named after was Robbie and Violet Rotten. strangely, you each took after the opposite gendered counterpart, hence your names as they are."

"yes, your father is right. of course we couldn't use the name Violet for a boy, or Robert for a girl, but it seems we made out well, right?"

"well, i like my name, and i've received plenty of compliments on the name Indigo in all these years in school."

"and i see no problem with my nickname, even though i don't really like the name Roberta. although i've gotten used to Uncle Milford calling me it, since he won't call me Robbie."

"and we're glad of that. but our friends had the strangest relationship. i should start at the beginning…"

so she told of Violet's first brush with living, and then the adventures that Robbie went through to bring her back to life, to be someone for him, and the means of which he went to ensure she wouldn't be just a doll, but a truly living person. she told them of the Laws of Nature and the Rules of which Fate works under, almost quoting words she had read in their will years ago, telling her children how they had to die so that the World could continue to live, and that by dying, they left your father and i this home, and some of a great fortune that has allowed us to raise you two so well."

"great fortune?"

"Robbie was a great inventor, and had many patents. he left some in our names, as well as a few others of our makeshift family, and they continue to collect money."

"Robbie wasn't just an inventor, but a genius. he's only problem was making it plans work out properly. it seemed that he always overlooked the simplest of things."

"plans?"

"he used to try to get me to leave town."

"really?"

"yes. but sometime before he brought Violet back to the living, he had stopped that. must have come to realize he didn't really mind Sportacus around, and that maybe everything was better with him around."

"of course, he did admit to me that he was sulking shortly before bring Violet back, and then once she was here, he saw no point in continuing on with the game."

"game?"

"yes, Indigo, it seemed like a game to me. and for a while i thought that maybe Robbie had a thing for me, but later found that to be highly speculative."

"there is something i don't want to ever talk about, okay Dad? i'm his namesake, i don't need to hear about how he might have been eying my father."

"right, well, as your father said, Violet coming into his life changed everything. she got him to move out of that horrible bunker he lived in and move here, into this home that they had built special. that bunker would be behind the billboard that we have always told you not to go near. and the most special thing of this house, you both know, is that we don't hear much of what is going on in other rooms."

"the windows were also soundproof, but it was rather strange not to hear anything outside and we changed that rather quickly after moving in."

"however, we have hidden them from your lives because we were afraid that since you two were so much like them, you may be affecting Fate unknowingly, and we didn't want to incur on anything so much bigger than us."

"were you ever going to tell us?"

"no." Sportacus said it so quickly, that even Stephanie looked sideways at him a moment in surprise.

"you wouldn't be missing anything, really. they weren't alive, so anything you heard would have never been like really knowing them anyway."

"does Pixel have an video of them?"

"yes, but he's stored it somewhere secure, and we're not asking him to get it out."

"i think," their father started out very slowly, as if he spoke the words as he processed them, "that you don't need to hear anymore on them. with your elfin abilities, you can gain all the knowledge you want of them from the people who knew them, including us. and you know how to do that. so it is up to you, individually, on whether you wish to know them better. we cannot make that choice for you."

for many minutes they all sat still, pensively. then, as if time was suddenly lagging, Indigo stood up, walked around the table, and sat next to his mother. he then took her face in his hands, his palms on her cheeks, and as if in a trance, both of them lowered their heads and closed their eyes. a small glow came from their skin, and it wasn't long before they disconnected themselves from one another.

Robbie then performed the same thing with their mother, while her brother performed the rite with their father. even though Indigo sat back down with tears in his eyes, Robbie performed the rite with their father as well, and barely held back her tears afterward.

and in a rare moment, the whole family sat cozily on the couch and watched the movie "Accepted", which brought the family that much closer while the twins were on the verge of going to college, and about to enter the adult world.

(cross fade)

I've been most unwilling to see this turmoil of mine  
The thought of sitting with this has me paralyzed

With this prolonged exposure to mirror and averted eyes  
I've feigned that I've been waiting: such mileage for empathizing

And now I see the madness in me is brought out in the presence of you  
And now I know the madness lives on, when you're not in the room  
And though I'd love to blame you for all, I'd miss these moments of opportune  
You've simply brought this madness to light and I should thank you  
Oh thank you, much thanks for this bird's eye view  
Oh thank you for your most generous triggers

It's been all too easy to cross my arms and roll my eyes  
The thought of dropping all arms leaves me terrified

And now I see the madness in me is brought out in the presence of you  
And now I know the madness lives on, when you're not in the room  
And though I'd love to blame you for all, I'd miss these moments of opportune  
You've simply brought this madness to light and I should thank you  
Oh thank you, much thanks for this bird's eye view  
Oh thank you for your most generous triggers

I'd have to give up knowing and give up being right  
You inadvertent hero, you angel in disguise

And now I see the madness in me is brought out in the presence of you  
And now I know the madness lives on, when you're not in the room  
And though I'd love to blame you for all, I'd miss these moments of opportune  
You've simply brought this madness to light and I should thank you  
Oh thank you, much thanks for this bird's eye view  
Oh thank you for your most generous triggers

(fade to black)

* * *

_author's note:_ it is finished. well, the story that is. i will post a layout of the order the chapters happen chronologically, as they are not posted that way, so that you can arrange everything in your head properly. this was planned, and with the previous chapter now in tow, very much needed.

also, the movie that's mentioned is a good one, if you haven't seen it, and is about kids at college… go watch it to understand. it's got a good message for kids who are just starting out on the venue, actually.

this story is purposely open-ended and i do not plan on writing another sequel. this is the end. there is nothing more i can do with this OC's, the twins, that i can do.

also, i would like to add that i feel like an ass, and am rather melancholy as well, and cannot tell anyone why… should you ask, i will still probably not say it, but point you in the direction of the news that has me feeling this way. i'm glad that this didn't effect the way the story came out, and i am proud of how i am actually handling it. the news that is.

on a happier note: let us hope that my next story in this fandom come quickly, and i hope it is well-received, as i will be venturing in a strange, deranged, and utterly thrilling direction.

until next time!

-melissa


	14. timeline

_author's note:_ as promised the chronological order of events held in _'life is a medley'_. given are the chapter titles, not actual events.

1st, set directly between the wedding and the trip home that is the last chapter of _'bring me to life'_, chapter four: toki ni ai wa – this chapter is the sushi bar scene, something i promised to a few of you, and i accidentally got myself into describe everything a bit too much into detail. i had to be sure that whoever was reading knew what i was talking about, but i also wanted to be accurate. unfortunately, it lead to me to act like only one character knew anything. but that did kind of work itself out, didn't it?

2nd, set directly after the last chapter, is chapter three: everything – this chapter is the party that Robbie begrudgingly agrees to have in honour of his and Violet's wedding.

3rd, set about a month after the last, is chapter one: so pure – this is really where my ideas of what came about after the last story started, which lead to all subsequent chapters to be out of order.

4th, set three weeks after the last, is chapter two: be like that – this chapter is a huge prelude to the events that follow, as well as a little teaser to other things that come.

5th, set seven weeks after the last, is chapter six: kiss from a rose – this relates to things that are told from here on out. it's so nice to see i can write SportaSteph if i want, however i don't think i will ever try again. it was too sickly sweet to get into detail with, and i'm not the sickly sweet kind of person.

6th, set three months after the last, is chapter five: at the beginning – the event of Violet trying to sew in the second chapter is her trying to make the bridesmaid dresses for the wedding and not having much luck at it.

7th, set five months after the last, is chapter seven: touch me with your love – this is where things really begin to move for Sportacus and Stephanie, and my writing it out got harder to do, other than trying to write about using a sewing machine after not having done so in many years.

8th, set two months after the last, is chapter twelve: the reason – here, Robbie leaves the bunker behind to look forward at his life with his lovely wife. i hope i showed well that his working down there was causing him to fall back into old, bad habits, and he didn't like disturbing his love with that.

9th, set four months after the last, is chapter eight: pocketful of sunshine – the Fateful event of Robbie and Violet's passing. (tear)

10th, set directly after the last, is chapter nine: incomplete – hopefully you can tell that Stephanie is over eighteen, and able to actually wed Sportacus. i don't like writing anything that could be seen as paedophilia, so i had to set it this way, so that she was of age.

11th, set eight and a half months after finding out about the pregnancy, is chapter eleven: unwritten – okay, so the banter in the car wasn't really needed, and i bet you didn't know that Sportacus, or Magnus, could drive. surprise, surprise.

12th, finally, set 19 years later, is the epilogue: madness – first, it's the lyrics of this particular song that put it in the mood it's in, the twins finally seeing the contents of the bunker. and if anyone is wondering about the latter mishap, i was trying to show that in the show, this continuity error exists. so that makes this all canon… strange… and no, the twins are not telepathic. some say that elves can share memories with willing people through touch, and i tried showing that. the reason the twins cry after seeing their father's memories is that he's the one who found Robbie and Violet, which is a sad thing to see no matter how you spin it.

also- i highly recommend watching the movie mentioned at the end there. it will make you understand why they got a bit closer.

alright, so there you go!

it's complete, and i ain't taking it back up again.

the plot bunny and i cannot handle writing stories so far from the canon, so this AU has gone as far as it will go… unless someone else wants to try their hand at continuing it. just ask first, okay? this is my AU, and i'm rather protective of my brainchildren.

now i'm off to write my Robbie/Stephanie… don't look at me that way, it's going to actually be written, end happily, and be complete! i will not join the ranks of the other R/S stories on this site.

oh! and it's an AU all on it's own.

until next time!

-melissa Ivory


End file.
